The Loud House: Singing Sensation/Transcript
Lincoln is looking outside the window, and seems to look quite cautious. As he closes all the curtains, he looks towards the audience. “You may be wondering what I'm up to,” said Lincoln. “I'm trying to make sure nobody will be able to see, or hear what I am about to do. Just between us, I have secretly begun to sing opera. That's right opera. I learned Italian just so I can perform the aria from The Barber of Seville, and I can now sing the whole song from memory. I don't want anyone to know about this, so I always do this in secret.” With that, Lincoln opened a video of the Barber of Seville on the computer, and the music began to play. Unfortunately, he heard Vanzilla pull in, and he quickly shut it off, and sat on the couch. -”Hey son!” said Lynn Sr., as he, Rita, and his sisters all walked in. -”Hey everyone!” said Lincoln. -”What have you been up to little bro?” asked Luna. -”Just hanging around!” said Lincoln, as he opened up a comic book. “I don't want anyone to know about this,” said Lincoln, as he spoke to the audience. “Not even Clyde knows.” The following day Lincoln was heading out the door, and Lynn Sr. was getting ready to drive the kids to school. He dropped off Lincoln, Lucy, and the Twins at the elementary school, and he drove off. -”He Lincoln!” said Clyde, as he walked up to him. -”Hey Clyde!” said Lincoln. -”Later big brother!” said Lucy and the Twins, as they headed to their classrooms. As Lincoln and Clyde walked through the halls, they noticed a student singing. -”Thanks Mr. McKimson!” said the student. -”Anytime!” said Mr. McKimson. -”Our new music teacher is a really great guy,” said Lincoln, as he spoke to the audience. “He can help anyone find the musical talent within them. Lincoln headed off towards class, and he sat down. -”Good morning class,” said Mrs. Johnson. “As you all know, the Spring Concert is coming up, and to all of you who are in the school band, orchestra, or choir, I wish you all the best of luck. -”Thank you Mrs. Johnson!” said some of the students. -”Thanks to that new music teacher, I've been doing really great in the orchestra,” said Liam. “I can really play a mean cello.” -”See what I mean?” said Lincoln, as he spoke to the audience. Later that day Clyde and Lincoln were at their lockers, and the Twins came up to them. “You ready to walk home together big brother?” asked the Twins. -”I'll meet up with you later,” replied Lincoln. “There's something I need to do before I leave school. -”What would that be?” asked Lucy, as she snuck up behind Lincoln, and made him scream. -”I really wish you would stop doing that.” said Lincoln. -”Sorry Lincoln!” said Lucy. -”I volunteered to help Mr. McKimson clean up the music room today,” said Lincoln. “I'll head home as soon as I'm done. -”Later Lincoln!” said his younger sisters, as he headed to the music room. -”Thanks for your help Lincoln,” said Mr. McKimson. -”You're welcome sir!” replied Lincoln. -”No need to be so formal Lincoln,” said Mr. McKimson. “Have you ever considered being a part of the school's music program?” -”I don't really have any musical talent,” said Lincoln. “My older sister Luna is the families resident musician.” -”If you ever wish to try out for the band, or choir, then don't hesitate to do so,” said Mr. McKimson. “Everyone has music in them. All you have to do, is learn how to bring it out.” -”Okay Mr. McKimson!” said Lincoln, as he finished up with the cleaning. He later went over behind the auditorium, and made sure no one was around. He got out his phone, and started up a video for The Barber of Seville. -”that should do it!” said Mr. McKimson, as he put away the last of the orchestra equipment. “The music room looks perfect.” Just then, he noticed music coming from the auditorium. “That's weird!” said Mr. McKimson. “There are no rehearsals today.” He went to auditorium, and the closer he got, he noticed that music was Figaro's aria from The Barber of Seville. He went up from the back, and saw the Lincoln was singing it. Figaro! Son qua. Ehi, Figaro! Son qua. Figaro qua, Figaro la, Figaro qua, Figaro la, Figaro su, Figaro giu, Figaro su, Figaro giu. Pronto prontissimo son come il fumine: sono il factotum della citta. (della citta, della citta, della citta, della citta) Mr. McKimson was amazed, as Lincoln was nearing the end of the aria. Ah, bravo Figaro! Bravo, bravissimo; Ah, bravo Figaro! Bravo, bravissimo; a te fortuna (a te fortuna, a te fortuna) non manchera. Ah, bravo Figaro! Bravo, bravissimo; Ah, bravo Figaro! Bravo, bravissimo; a te fortuna (a te fortuna, a te fortuna) non manchera. Sono il factotum della citta, Sono il factotum della citta, della citta, della citta, Della citta!!!La la la la la la la la la! The video came to a close, and Lincoln had completed singing the aria. Just then he heard an applause coming from behind him, and turned around to find Mr. McKimson standing right there. “You heard me?” asked Lincoln nervously. -”I sure did!” said Mr. McKimson. “You were amazing Lincoln.” -”I didn't want anyone to know about this,” said Lincoln. -”Why?” asked Mr. McKimson. -”I don't know how my family and friends would react to the idea of me singing opera,” said Lincoln. -”You have a gift,” said Mr. McKimson, “and you shouldn't hide it. This is something you should share with the world.” -”You really think so?” asked Lincoln. -”I know so!” said Mr. McKimson. “I have a proposition for you Lincoln.” -”What kind of proposition?” asked Lincoln. -”I believe you should perform your singing at the Spring Concert,” said Mr. McKimson. -”Sing in front of so many people?” said Lincoln. -”Not to worry Lincoln,” said Mr. McKimson. “I can help you to get over your stage fright, and when Saturday night finally comes, you'll be prepared to share your gift with everyone.” -”Okay!” said Lincoln, as he shook Mr. McKimson's hand. “I'll perform at the Spring Concert.” With that, Lincoln got his things, and left the school. He arrived back home, and his family greeted him. -”How was your time helping the music teacher,” asked Rita. -”It was fine,” said Lincoln. “He's really a cool guy.” -”I think it's nice that you were doing some volunteer work at school sweetie,” said Rita. “You really are a helpful boy.” -”Thanks mom!” said Lincoln, as he went upstairs to his room. -”Hey bro!” said Luna, as she walked to his door. -”Hey Luna!” said Lincoln. -”Are we still on to watch some music videos after dinner?” asked Luna. -”Wouldn't miss it!” said Lincoln. -”I'll meet you back here, after dinner,” said Luna. After dinner, Lincoln went back to his bedroom, and waited for Luna to come up. “I wonder if I should tell Luna?” said Lincoln to the audience. “I can trust her with a secret, but if she learns I'm doing something music related, she could become so ecstatic, that she could shout it out, that the whole house will hear.” -”Hey little bro!” said Luna, as she entered his room. “You ready?” -”You know I am,” said Lincoln, as he went onto the internet to look up music videos. As they listened Lincoln decide to tell Luna that he was going to be in the Spring Concert. “I have something I want to tell you, but please don't tell anyone?” said Lincoln. -”What's wrong little bro?” asked Luna concerned. -”I don't anyone to know about this just yet,” said Lincoln. -”What is it?” asked Luna. -”Please keep this between us?” begged Lincoln. -”You know you can trust me Lincoln,” said Luna. -”I'm in the school's Spring Concert,” said Lincoln. -”Say what?” said Luna. -”Not so loud,” said Lincoln. -”My bro, also performing music?” said Luna happily. “This is so awesome. What are you going to do?” -”You'll find out on Saturday night,” said Lincoln. -”I promise to keep this quiet for now,” said Luna,. As she hugged Lincoln. The two of them continued to enjoy music videos, and the next morning Lincoln was starting to get over his nervous attitude. -”Good morning Lincoln!” said Mr. McKimson. -”Good morning!” replied Lincoln. -”After school, come by the music room, and I'll help you prepare for the Spring Concert,” said Mr. McKimson. -”Thank you!” said Lincoln, as he walked to his locker. “If he can help anyone find the musical talent within them, then he can definitely help me,” said Lincoln, as he spoke to the audience. After school, Lincoln went over to the music room, and met up with Mr. McKimson. “hello Mr. McKimson!” said Lincoln, as he walked in. -”Hello Lincoln!” said Mr. McKimson. “Are we ready?” -”As ready as I'll ever be,” said Lincoln. The two of them then spent the rest of the week practicing, and as the days went by, Lincoln was more, and more comfortable with singing for a crowd. On Friday afternoon, they had finished their last last session together, and Lincoln was more than ready to perform the following night. -”You've really impressed me Lincoln,” said Mr. McKimson. “You've cultivated your gift, and everyone will be glad to hear you sing tomorrow night.” -”Thank you so much!” said Lincoln, as he shook his hand. “You really can help anyone find the musical talent within them.” -”You had the gift inside you Lincoln,” said Mr. McKimson. “I just helped you to want to perform it.” -”Thanks!” said Lincoln, as he walked home. Well it's time,” said Lincoln, as he spoke to the audience. He walked inside, and prepared to tell his family. Hey everyone!” said Lincoln. -”Hello Lincoln!” said his sisters. -”I have an announcement to make,” said Lincoln. -”What is it Linky?” asked Leni. -”I'm in the Spring Concert!” said Lincoln. -”WHAT?” said his family sans Luna. -”That's great sweetie,” said Rita. -”What will you be doing?” asked Lynn Sr. -”You'll find out tomorrow night,” said Lincoln. -”Okay son!” said Lynn Sr. His family was happy about the news, and he went up to his room. “This is gonna be so AWESOME,” said Lincoln. The following evening the Loud were all dressed up, and getting ready to head for the school. “Where's Lincoln?” asked Leni. -”He's already at the school,” said Rita. -”I can't wait to see what our brother is gonna do,” said Luan. -”I wonder why he wants to keep it a secret?” asked Lana. -”Maybe he was afraid we would laugh at him,” said Lori. -”Why would he think that?” asked Lola. “Maybe because, we've done that to him in the past,” said Lori. -”I see!” said Lola. “Nevertheless, I wouldn't have laughed at him for something like this.” -”Neither would I,” said Lynn. -”Into the car everybody.” said Rita, as Lynn Sr. started it up. They drove to the school, and found their seats in the auditorium. -”This is gonna be so exciting!” said Luna, as Mr. McKimson came out to introduce the concert. -”Welcome!” said Mr. McKimson. “We have an amazing show for all of you tonight, and let us begin with the school's band, as they perform Hungarian Rhapsody No. 2by Franz Liszt. The students all went onstage, and the school band began to perform. -”Great show so far,” said Luna, as the band performed. Afterwards the choir came onstage, and the orchestra came on soon after. Lincoln was waiting backstage, as he was going to be the last performer for the night. The orchestra came to an end, and Mr. McKimson, came to get Lincoln. -”It's your turn Lincoln,” said Mr, McKimson. “Are you nervous?” -”No!” said Lincoln. “I'm as ready as I'll ever be.” -”It's showtime!” said Mr. McKimson, as he went out onstage. -”Why hasn't Lincoln performed yet?” asked Luna. -”I'm sure he' son next,” said Lori. -”Now ladies and gentlemen,” said Mr. McKimson. “We come to our final performance for the evening. Our very own Lincoln Loud, will perform Figaro's aria from The Barber of Seville.” He went backstage, and Lincoln came out, as the music from The Barber of Seville began to play. -”Lincoln singing opera?” said Lisa in disbelief, as the rest of the family looked on. Lalalalera, lalalala! Lalalanera, lalalala! Lincoln came out, and he began to sing. Largo al factotum della citta. Largo! LalalalalalalalalaLA! Presto a bottega che l'alba e gia. Presto! LalalalalalalalalaLA! Ah, che bel vivere, che bel piacere. che bel piacere. Per un barbiere. Di qualita! Di qualita! Ah, bravo Figaro! Bravo, bravissimo! Bravo! LalalalalalalalalaLA! Fortunatissimo per verita! Bravo! LalalalalalalalalaLA! Fortunatissimo per verita! Fortunatissimo per verita! Lalala! Lalalalalalalalala! Pronto a far tutto, la notte e il giornosempre d'intorno in giro sta. Miglior cuccagna per un barbiere, vita piu nobile, no, non si da. LalalalalalalalalalalalalalaLA! Rasori e pettini lancette e forbici, al mio comando tutto qui sta. Lancette e forbici Rasori e pettini, al mio comando tutto qui sta. V'e la risorsa, poi, de mestiere colla donnetta... col cavaliere... colla donnetta... Lalaralalalera! col cavaliere... Lalala! Lalalalero! La! La! La! LA! Ah, che bel vivere, che bel piacere, che bel piacere. Per un barbiere. Di qualita! Di qualita! Tutti mi chiedono! tutti mi vogliono! Donne e ragazzi! Vecchi e fanciulle! Qua la parrucca! Presto la barba! Qua la sanguigna! Presto il biglietto! Tutti mi chiedono! Tutti mi vogliono! Tutti mi chiedono! Tutti mi vogliono! Qua la parrucca! Presto la barba! Presto il biglietto! Ehi! Figaro... Figaro... Figaro... Figaro...Figaro... Figaro... Figaro... Figaro... Figaro...Figaro!!! Ahime, ahime, che furia! Ahimè, che folla! Uno alla volta, per carità! Per carità! Per carità! Uno alla volta! Uno alla volta! Uno alla volta, per carità! Figaro! Son qua. Ehi, Figaro! Son qua. Figaro qua, Figaro là, Figaro qua, Figaro là, Figaro su, Figaro giù, Figaro su, Figaro giù, Pronto prontissimo! Son come il fulmine! Sono il factotum della città! Della città! Della città! Della città! Della città! Ah, bravo Figaro! Bravo, bravissimo! Ah, bravo Figaro! Bravo, bravissimo! Fortunatissimo! Fortunatissimo! Fortunatissimo per verità! LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALERA! Fortunatissimo! Fortunatissimo! Fortunatissimo per verità! Sono il factotum della città! Sono il factotum della città! Della città! Della città! Della cittàaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!! The music came to an end, and Lincoln looked around only to find everyone in the audience, and even the rest of the school's music program all looking on with expressions of surprise. “I hope I didn't embarrass myself!” Lincoln thought to himself, as he looked in Mr, McKimson's direction who was smiling at him. Luna then stood up, and began to applaud. Leni followed, then the rest of the Loud family, and everyone in the auditorium all applauded. Lincoln took a bow, and Mr. McKimson gave him a thumbs up, and Lincoln gave him one back. After the concert everyone surrounded Lincoln to congratulate him. “You were awesome little bro,” said Luna. -”I never knew you had it in you,” said Leni. -”Why did you keep this a secret from us?” asked Rita. -”I was too shy about it to tell anyone,” said Lincoln. -”A gift like this needs to be shared Lincoln,” said Mr. McKimson, as he walked up to them. -”Thanks for everything you've done for me Mr. McKimson,” said Lincoln, as they shook hands. -”You really put on a great show for everyone Lincoln,” said Mr. McKimson. Afterwards, the Loud family headed back home, and Lincoln went up to his room. “Now that I'm no longer afraid to share my singing talent with my family, I feel this is the beginning of something amazing. Lincoln went back downstairs, and joined his sisters in the living room. The End Cast * Collin Dean as Lincoln Loud ** Tom Kane provides the voice of an operatic baritone singing Lincoln Loud * Catherine Taber as Lori Loud * Liliana Mumy as Leni Loud * Nika Futterman as Luna Loud * Christina Pucelli as Luan Loud * Jessica DiCicco as Lynn Loud Jr. and Lucy Loud * Grey Griffin as Lana Loud, Lola Loud and Lily Loud * Lara Jill Miller as Lisa Loud * Caleel Harris as Clyde McBride * Brian Stepanek as Lynn Loud Sr. * Jill Talley as Rita Loud * Tress MacNeille as Mrs. Johnson * John DiMaggio as Mr. McKimson * Maurice LaMarche as Mr. Narrator Category:The Loud House Category:Thomas Bonilla's Requests Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nicktoons